Cell 92
Characters * Consort Liu * Consort Ju * Zhao Lang * Asaro * Yun Guo Choices Asaro * I think so: Favor +1 * I don't think so: Favor +1 Rewards Zhao Lang Favor +1 Asaro Favor + Transcript Story Chat 1 Consort Liu: The Puzhou officials sent newly brewed plum wine earlier. The Emperor gifted me some when he called me to play chess. I decided to organize this banquet so all of you can have a taste. Concubine B: It turned out to be the reward from the Emperor. How generous of you. Consort Ju: ...It's not the wine she wants to share, but the honor she wants to show off. I don't see how precious the plum wine is. Next time I'll ask my family to send some wine of many years' standing. Concubine B: No matter how good your wine is, how can it compare to the gift from the Emperor! What a joke, Consort Ju. Ba Qi: (whispers) Your Grace, why is this newly brewed wine more precious than the others? Magda: I told you to read more books. The plum wine of Puzhou is only served to the Emperor. Ordinary people have no chance of tasting it even if they can afford it. Once, some bald bandits stole some plum wine, but they couldn't resist the wine's aroma and became drunk. Then they were all killed by the solders of the local army. Ba Qi: Then you must have a try later! Hahah, Ba Qi has you to tell me the stories you read. It's like Ba Qi has read them. Magda: You're quite lazy. Concubine A: I suggest... we taste the wine according to our positions. Ba Qi: ...That's annoying! They put you in last and now they want to drink according to the seat number. There won't be anything left when it's your turn! Magda: Shh, Ba Qi. They'll punish you if someone hears what you're saying. It won't be easy to have a taste of this wine. I'm afraid there'll be more to come. Ba Qi: It's tiresome to be a consort, Your Grace. It's more exhausting to deal with them than serve the Emperor. Story Chat 2 Concubine A: All the consorts spent a long time to dress up to attend this banquet. Only Consort Chu looks shabby compared to others. Do you look down on Consort Liu and deliberately dressed like this, Consort Chu? Consort Liu: It's fine. This isn't a formal banquet. You can dress up however you like. Magda: Thank you, Your Grace. Concubine A: Hmph. Magda: But as far as I'm concerned, your look... :Story Root 2 :Consubine A: What's on your mind, Consort Chu? You can't deny the fact that you aren't well-dressed today. :Magda: (I must defeat her next time!) :Ends Story Root 1 Concubine A: What's on your mind, Consort Chu? Magda: I have something to say. Magda: According to the rules, only the Empress of the palace can wear bright red clothes. Since there isn't an empress and Consort Liu is of a higher rank, it's reasonable for her to wear light red. But [] Ba Qi: She's planning to take Consort Liu's limelight! Magda: Ba Qi, you don't need to tell everyone what you're thinking. Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace! Concubine A: You have no evidence.! Magda: What proof do you have of me showing contempt for Consort Liu just now? Consort Chu: I believe Consort Chu does not have an ulterior motive. If we keep talking, the dishes will be get cold. Sisters, why don't we have a drink together? Concubine A & B: ...Great. Story Chat 3 Concubine A: This golden hairpin on Consort Ju's head is so beautiful. Was it just sent from the palace? Concubine B: It's also known as Quill Beauty. The hairpin is made with a special crafting technique. There are one hundred and eight Eastern Pearls, and it took twenty women workers ten days to twist the [] Consort Ju: It was just a gift from the Emperor. How precious can it be? Ba Qi: (whispers) Though she said it's just a gift, look at her face! Her big smirk has revealed her true thoughts! Magda: Lower your voice. Enjoy your meal and don't mind what they said. Consort Ju: I forgot the protagonist of today's banquet is Consort Liu. If you stay continue to stay around me, I'm afraid Consort Liu will be unhappy! Consort Liu: Not at all. Consort Liu: ...The name of the hairpin is? Concubine A: It's called the Quill Beauty. Consort Liu: What a valuable accessory. Even the name is good. Consort Liu: If I'm not mistaken, this seems to be the feather of peacock? The peacock is really a perfect match for you. Birds are always birds. No matter how gorgeous it is, it only serves as entertainment. In any case can't compare to the phoenix Consort Ju: Even peacocks are better than nothing! I don't see you get any gifts from the Emperor! Consort Liu: It's a self-cultivating to create spice, and even the Emperor is using the one I made. You're so fond of dancing. Why not go to Music Bureau to teach? Consort Ju: Consort Liu! Don't you think that you can do whatever you want since you have strong family support. I'm not afraid of you. Consort Liu: I want to say the same thing. Magda: There's always trouble with these two. Ba Qi: Your Grace, you have a prophetic eye. Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Grace, you're blushing! Magda: Though the wine tastes sweet, I'm a little drunk after a sip. Magda: Ba Qi, let's go out for a walk and sober up. Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace. Ba Qi: It's dark outside. Your Grace, please be careful. Magda: (At night, the sky is like ink spreading starlight on the lake's surface. I never thought the scenery could be so beautiful...) Ba Qi: Your Grace! Wait! Magda: What happened? Why are you suddenly making a fuss? Ba Qi: Your Grace...Is that a shadow over there? Magda: ...I don't see anything. Ba Qi: Look! It's moving! Magda: ... Black Shadow: (coughs) Ba Qi: Ah! Your Grace, there are...ghosts! Black Shadow: Little girl, if your voice is any bit higher, I'll become deaf. Ba Qi: ...Your Grace, why does the ghost's voice sound familiar? Magda: Ba Qi, it's the Prime Minister. Zhao Lang: Consort Chu, it's fine for you to visit. Yet why bother disturb someone else's dreams? Ba Qi: Why do you sleep here! Are you planning to scare us to death?! Zhao Long: Consort Chu, is this how you train your maidservant? I was taking a nap on the veranda and you disturbed my sleep. Now you blame me for scaring you? Ba Qi: ...Hmph, Prime Minister is quite good at arguing. I can't beat you on that! Zhao Long: ... Magda: Indeed, you were at this place earlier than us, but... Zhao Long: But? Magda: We didn't expect to see a chancellor in the palace here. We didn't mean to interrupt your sweet dreams. Zhao Long: I'm the one to blame? Magda: I dare not say that. Zhao Long: I don't think there's anything you dare not do. Magda: ... Zhao Long: I'm here because of the Emperor's summon. He wanted to discuss something yet he's meeting with the Envoy from Bello. I'm only waiting. Zhao Long: Consort Chu, do you have any other doubts? Magda: You don't need to explain, My Lord. Magda: I've been out for a long time. If there's nothing else, I'm returning to my palace. Zhao Long: Why leave in a hurry? Are you afraid...I'll hurt you? Magda: ...Farewell, My Lord. Story Chat 5 Asaro: Your Grace. Magda: Lord Asaro? Asaro: I was bored talking about political affairs all night. I feel refreshed seeing Your Grace. Ba Qi: Envo, why do you have to flirt with my master every time you meet each other?! Asaro: You should ask your master this question. Magda: Ask me? Asaro: If you weren't so charming, I wouldn't be smitten every time I see you! Ba Qi: You...! Asaro: Hahaha, don't be so serious, little girl. Asaro: The music...I heard there's a banquet tonight in the palace, but you're here again...Did the consorts harass you again? Magda: Why do you say so? Ba Qi: That's right! There isn't a single day where they don't bully my master! Magda: Ba Qi. Ba Qi: ... Asaro: All consorts want to syand in the limelight. It also happens in Bello. And how dose one accomplish such a goal? By flattering and bullying I guess. Magda: It turns out the envoy knows a lot about the harem. Asaro: ... Asaro: I'm just looking for fun. If you were the Emperor, wouldn't you feel upset that there's so many women chatting all day long by your ears? Magda: ... Ba Qi: Hahaha, Ba Qi used to think that Lord Asaro is a flirt! But I guess I can agree with you on this! Asaro: I'll take it as a compliment. Asaro: Why are you so quiet, Your Grace? Don't you agree? Magda: (Do I agree?) : I think so : Magda: Occasionally I do feel it's a bit noisy. : Magda: However, there is a proverb...I mean, as the saying goes, 'a guest must do as his host does.' Since I live in the harem of Cheng's emperor, I have to get used to it, even if I don't like it. : Asaro: You always give me new surprises. : Magda: You flatter me, My Lord. : I don't think so : Magda: I don't think so. : : Asaro: Why? : : Magda: What do you think the difference between a country and family is? What about the difference between the Emperor and commoners? When you're in a high position, you have to take responsibility and fulfill your duties. He has to consider the people of his country. His children are the . If he has no children, other people will fight for the throne. Only when the throne is stable can the country be prosperous and long-lasting. : : Asaro: ... : : Magda: What are you thinking about, My Lord? : : Asaro: What you said is too abstract. I don't understand. : : Magda: ... Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript